


Worth It

by InsalubriousActs



Category: Glee
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mindless Fluff, Rhyming, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsalubriousActs/pseuds/InsalubriousActs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you're worth it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little lyrical poem thingy for Brittana. Kinda fluff but, not so much you could stuff your pillow with it. Oh and this was me playing around with the idea of Brittany not being an idiot but, a total ACTING PRODIGY! You've been warned.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters in any way.

You're stupid, they say in falsely hushed tones. You hold back a laugh, your face is like stone. It's what they believe so you don't contradict. It's a trait that you've chosen a persona you've picked. Only she knows that it's all just a ruse. An act you've kept up just to keep them amused. You're quick as a whip and sharp as a tack. But you don't let it show lest you see them retract. You could care less what others would say. But when you play dumb it brightens her day. 'Cause when you're alone and your intellect shows. The secrecy's gone and she starts to glow. She's known for years you're as smart as can be. And relishes in the fact that only she gets to see. They're not as quick, they'd never wonder. How you pass every class and never make blunders. And those who reach that point in thought. Disregard further research for belief it's in naught. So score one for you in the game that you're playing. It's them who're stupid when you slip in your sayings. You should be an actress you've never read from a script. It's all in great fun when you moronicly quip. Sometimes when your logic excells in their findings. That smile she smiles is perfect and blinding. She'll drag you away to someplace secluded. While she giggles amazed and asks how you do it. She never asks why. She's already aware. You do it for her because not much can compare. It makes her feel special to be in on your secrect. You only trust her and you know that she'll keep it. She's only once pleaded to let it all out. But, you just shook your head and shut her up with your mouth. When you walk together they question and glare. But she pays them no mind just smiles and stares. She thinks you're great but, you know she's perfect. And now when they ask she'll say 'cause you're worth it.


End file.
